


Wanted

by PermanentCarmine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Little Red Stiles, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermanentCarmine/pseuds/PermanentCarmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does not feel like being the third wheel to Allison and Scott at some Halloween party where he doesn't know anyone, but when a stranger in a wolf mask and leather jacket starts taking an interest in him, he might just change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

”I can’t believe we’re going to a Halloween party and neither of you bothered to get a costume!” Allison exclaimed and hit Scott and Stiles lightly with her purse. 

”I wasn’t even planning on going, remember?” muttered Stiles. ”But someone was very insistent.” He looked pointedly at Allison. 

”I am just saying it’s possible for you to go to a party which Lydia Martin is not attending,” the dark-haired girl beamed.

”It wasn’t that! I just didn’t feel like it.”

”Yeah, sure,” Allison rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth twitched.

”I actually have a costume,” said Scott, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. This new romance thing made him into a giant puppy. He could not stand her talking to someone else for more than a few seconds at a time. It had been adorable. In the beginning.  

”Really?” Allison turned to Scott and his face lit up in a bright smile at having her attention again.

”Yeah.” He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out something small, black and crumpled.

”What’s that?” asked Allison. Scott tried to flatten the thing between his palms.

”It’s a mask,” he explained and put it on. Allison laughed.

”And who are you supposed to be, may I ask?” 

”Batman, of course. Besides, it doesn’t matter what we’re wearing ’cause you’re cute enough for the three of us!” Allison made an ”aww” noise and twirled on the street to show off her sparkly short Alice in Wonderland dress. They then proceeded to kiss and Stiles tried not to throw up at how disgustingly sweet it was.

Stiles hated being the third wheel, which he had been constantly since Scott and Allison got together a couple of weeks ago. To be honest, it drove him crazy. It wasn’t so much about Lydia having the flu as it was depressing to see his best friend and his girlfriend being ridiculously happy together, while he was still, and probably forever, single. But Allison and Scott had insisted he’d come and even his dad had told him he needed to get out more. And Stiles couldn’t stand the thought of spending another Friday night with his dad in front of the TV.

The party was loud, sweaty, obnoxious and everything else you could expect from a regular suburban Halloween party. Stiles tried not to trip over an abandoned red solo cup and a couple making out, as he made his way through the living room to the kitchen. Scott and Allison were dancing, so Stiles was on his own. They had asked him if he wanted to join them, but Stiles thought there had to be a limit to how much he could impose on them. They didn’t really want him there, whatever they said, and Stiles did not have a strong wish to be in their way too couply company either.

The kitchen was the place where everyone who didn’t have anyone to talk to went. He found a plastic cup that didn’t appear to have been spit in, thrown up in, or peed in and filled it with something from a bottle on the counter. He took a sip as he looked around the room.

Stiles had expected there to be at least a few people here that he knew, or at least had talked to, but everyone seemed to be either juniors or seniors, and some might even be older. Suddenly he caught sight of someone he actually knew.

”Hey Danny!” Danny turned around. Stiles wasn’t sure what Danny was supposed to be, because for some reason or another he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore. Judging by the way Danny swayed as he approached Stiles and the uncharacteristically wide smile on his face, he probably wasn’t in as much control as usual either. 

”Hey Stiles!” He threw an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles noticed that he was suddenly covered in glitter.

”What’s this.”

”Why, it’s glitter of course. Isn’t it wonde-w-wonderful? I always say you can’t have a party without glitter.” Stiles had definitely never heard Danny say that and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Danny had been drinking, but he sure could smell it on his breath.

”Hey, who are you even supposed to be?” slurred Danny, poking him accusingly. ”This is a costume party, don’tcha know?” Stiles was just about to explain why he didn’t have a costume, when Danny seemed to come to a realization.

”Oh, now I see it!” He pulled at Stiles deep red hoodie. ”You’re little red riding hood!” Stiles looked down at his clothes. He guessed it wasn’t impossible to look at it that way. ”Can I call you Little Red? I am going to call you Little Red. But you have to be careful. There’s a big bad wolf here.” He pointed his finger to a figure in the corner of the room, and Stiles stared. There was a man, yes more man than a boy, leaning against a wall in the corner of the room. He held a red solo cup that looked more like a prop in his stiff hands, than an object meant to be used, and he woar a black leather jacket and a wolf mask that covered the upper half of his face. It was impossible to see the man’s eyes from where he was standing, but Stiles got the uncanny feeling that the man was watching him. Then someone grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him towards the living room.

”See you later then, Little Red,” Danny shouted before he disappeared. Stiles looked towards the corner again, but the man was gone. Stiles tried to tell himself that it was relief that poured over him when he saw that the wolf was gone, but for some inexplicable reason it felt a little like disappointment. He turned to the door again and dropped his cup in shock as he saw the wolf standing right in front of him. How had he moved so fast? The stranger took a new cup and poured some unidentified substance from a bottle that claimed to have coke in it. Without a word he handed it over to Stiles.

”Um, thank you, I mean…” Stiles mumbled and took the drink. He was just about to say something more when someone put their arms around him from behind. 

"Hey Stiles! Scott is getting us drinks. Wanna dance?" Stiles turned around awkwardly. 

"Uhm, yeah, sure." He didn't have a reason to say no, except that he'd just been handed a drink by a tall mysterious wolf, and that was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in weeks, and fuck, Allison had already dragged him into the living room. He turned around and just as he'd expected the wolf was gone again. Either those black clothes were excellent camouflage in the dark, or the man simply had superpowers. 

Scott returned after a couple of minutes with the drinks and the three of them sat down in one of the sofas. 

"You know, we should probably talk to someone other than each other. Otherwise we could have just stayed at Scott's place," Allison remarked. 

"Except my mom wouldn't let us play music this loud at this time of night."

"I talked to Danny," said Stiles. 

"Oh he's here? I didn't know he knew Marcus. What did you talk about?"

"He was a bit tipsy, drunk, he was very drunk actually. He said I was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood." Allison laughed. 

"That's so true! You're totally Little Red Riding Hood, right Scott?" Scott tilted his head and stared at Stiles. "I guess if I squint and imagine blonde ringlets..."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a modern, male, very masculine version of her. And oh, there's even a wolf staring at you," she half-whispered. 

"Really?! He's here again? Where?"Stiles looked around the room and caught sight of the wolf. He was again just standing there, looking quite out of place. 

"You know this guy?"

"Yes, I mean no, of course not." Allison looked at him knowingly. 

"You mean you've seen him before, but you've never actually talked to him, even though you've wanted to, and probably still want to, even though you think you probably shouldn't."

"Yeah, something like that. Wait, how did you know all that?"

"I just know the type." Allison winked at him and Stiles felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"What are you guys talking about? I can't see anything." Scott looked from one corner of the room to the next in a very obvious manner. 

"Please stop looking like you're looking," murmured Stiles. 

"But that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but if you can't do it without looking like you're doing it, you shouldn't be doing it at all." Scott sighed. 

"Whatever. Hey, I can see Danny. Let's go and talk to him!" Scott pulled Allison to her feet. Stiles felt that he had gotten enough of drunk Danny for a day, so he stayed in the sofa and took out his phone so it wouldn't look like he just sat there, doing nothing, alone. Someone sat down beside him, but he didn't bother to look up at first, too busy with looking like he was busy. When the someone placed a cup full of something sticky on his lap, soaking him in alcohol though, he did look up. 

"Hey!" he shouted. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were a table." Stiles cursed loudly and went upstairs to find a bathroom. It took two tries until he found one that wasn't occupied. Somehow, the drink had managed to soak his hoodie, more than his pants, which actually was a blessing, but it was his favorite, and he wasn't sure of what his dad would say about the smell. He dampened a paper towel and rubbed it against the fabric, not sure exactly what it was he was trying to do. He looked in the mirror, trying to see if it looked like he’d peed his pants or not, just to see someone standing behind him. It didn't even surprise him anymore. 

"Hey! It's you," he exclaimed, and not so surprisingly, the wolf said nothing. He just started to remove his leather jacket, and Stiles couldn't help but notice the muscles of his broad shoulders moving under his dark blue t-shirt.  Damn it, he's awfully good-looking, he thought, and then decided to pretend that he had not just thought that. The wolf reached out the jacket to Stiles and it took a few seconds for Stiles to realize that he wanted Stiles to take it. 

"Oh, thank you. Right. Because my hoodie is wet. That's very nice of you." Stiles licked his lips unconsciously. He pulled the hoodie over his head, only realizing when he was half-way done that the hoodie had a zipper and he probably looked really stupid. Well, it was too late to turn back now. He put the leather jacket on and looked at the wolf again. Stiles just realized he’d never heard the guy say a single word. 

"Are you mute, or just pretending to be?" he asked, because he had to say something and the guy wasn't helping at all.  "Because if you’re pretending, I have to say it’s really cool how you stay in character, but it might be a bit over the top with the…with the in-character-ness. I mean, you could at least howl. Wolves howl, right? Then you can howl too, because you’re you know, dressed like a wolf. In the face. You’re dressed like a wolf in the face. But wolves howl with their faces. Howl if you’re not mute!" He felt that he’d gone off with his blabbering again, but the older man actually opened his mouth. 

"I’m not going to howl," he replied calmly and Stiles sighed in relief. 

"So you’re not mute! That’s great. Not that I don’t like mute people! It’s just that if people don’t talk I tend to talk even more, and people tend to find that annoying." Wow, he’d done it again. This silence thing made him feel a bit insecure. He tried to think of something normal to say. ”So, hi! I saw you in the kitchen. And in the living room.” 

”I know.” 

”You're really quiet for not being mute, you know.” Dead silence.

”Awkward. So anyway, what's your name? Remus Lupin, or the Sheriff of Nottingham? Jacob Black maybe? Or just Big Bad Wolf?” The wolf actually smiled a little, but he didn’t answer the question.

”You’re Little Red Riding Hood. You shouldn’t be alone with me,” he murmured instead. Stiles started to get a bit annoyed with this Little Red Riding Hood thing. 

”What makes you think I’m a female character from a children’s fairytale?” 

”You have a red hoodie.”

”Yes, and? I could just as well be, I don’t know, Iron Man.”

”And you’re covered in glitter.” Stiles looked down and saw that he was indeed still covered in glitter. He tried to brush it off, but that worked about as well as the rubbing of the alcohol had. 

”I get your point. But you're the one who's stalking me.”  The man sighed and looked away.

”I'm not stalking you. I just thought that... Never mind. I was wrong.” Stiles felt his heart sink. He wasn’t sure exactly what, but there was something he’d ruined with his blabbering. He had an inexplicable need to fix it.

”No, you just thought what? Maybe, you weren't wrong at all. Maybe, you just thought you were wrong because, I don't know, because I said the wrong things. But I can say the right things. I promise. Lets start over, okay?” Stiles hurried to the door and walked back again. 

”I'll just say: Hey! I'm Stiles. And everything will be all mysterious again." The wolf rolled his eyes and then several seconds passed in silence.   
"And then you'll say..." Stiles started, looking at the older man expectantly. 

"Hi I'm Derek," he sighed after another minute.  Stiles smiled widely. Derek. He liked that name.

"Nice to meet you Derek! See that was much better, right?!" And then someone shouted ”Out, out, everyone!” They both looked to the door and saw people leaving. It had to be either some parents or maybe even the police (or in Stiles’ case it might even be both) who thought things had gotten out of hand. This meant there was a high possibility he would have to leave with Scott and Allison and never see Derek again. For some reason, that thought was quite unbearable. Without thinking, in a moment of desperation, Stiles grabbed Derek’s face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was short, because Stiles soon realized what he was doing and pulled away.

”I- I’m sorry. I don’t know what-” but he didn’t get to finish the sentence because Derek had leaned down to kiss him again. This time, Stiles didn’t pull away. Instead he let Derek deepen the kiss. Stiles hadn’t really been aware he liked guys before, even if he had thought about it, but right now he couldn’t even be bothered to care about it. Kissing Derek was amazing and that was all he had to say. Their mouths seemed to move in total sync and it was hotter and wetter and just more than he’d ever imagined kissing could be.

”Stiles?!” came a shocked voice from the door. Stiles broke the kiss and turned to see his dad. Ooops. 

”Oh, uh hi dad!” he stammered awkwardly. His dad looked at him and then at Derek and back at him in disbelief. Great. He’d known he was gay or bisexual or whatever for three minutes and he was already out to his dad. He guessed he wouldn’t have to worry about that at least.

”You- you have to get out,” ordered the Sheriff, and before he knew exactly what had happened, Stiles had been dragged outside by his dad and Derek was again nowhere to be seen. 

In the car on their way home Stiles couldn’t help but worry he’d never see Derek again. They had kissed. So what. A lot of people kissed at parties. Then he realized something and smiled. They would have to meet up again somehow. He was still wearing Derek’s jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of how I could continue this, but I'm working on a giant Supernatural fic right now that is taking all of my writing time so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
